Harry Potter And The Slushy Machine
by risingsun12345
Summary: Harry must deal with an awful summer job, a possibly unfaithful girlfriend and a new love interest.


BEEEEP the alarm clock blared in my ear I sat up quickly and shut off the alarm clock and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and put my glasses on. It was another summer at the Dursley's. The Dursley's in an effort to get me out of the house more and torture me more had gotten me a summer job. I grab my knapsack, hot dog hat, and frankfurter and slushi apron. Then I bid the Dursley's farewell. Not that they ever notice me leaving or they pretend not to. I have to be at work at 10:15 the shop opens at 11:00. And closes at 7:00 on Fridays and Saturdays it doesn't close till 11:00. It's apparently the hot spot for teens to bring there dates to and families to hang out at. I have no clue why. The place smells like burnt frankfurters and dumpster. It's about the crappiest job there is I think that's why the Dursley's signed me up for it so they could torture me without seeing me. I get about two dollars and hour. And I float. Some days I'm at the front counter taking orders other time's I'm delivering the food to tables both indoor and outdoor. Or I'm cooking the frankfurters and getting squirted with the slushi machine. Frankfurter's and Slushy's is a small restaurant with a few indoor tables but mostly people come to eat outside. They take there orders at the counter then you deliver the food to them. The menu basically features the usual chicken strips, hamburgers, the famous frankfurters, and soda's and fries, chili fries cheese fries etc. The worst part of the dog is Mr. Winer and the outfit. I _have _to wear this bloody insane hat. It's a hot dog hat a huge long stuffed hot dog hat. Its bloody ridiculous. Its super embarrassing the good thing is that I don't know any of the muggles that come to the restaurant. Mr. Winer is the manager and basically thinks he rules the planet he's a short man with a strong temper and a compulsive neat manner. He likes everything in its place and super neat. He has black hair that's parted straight in the middle of his head like he does it with a ruler or something. And his hair is super shiny and glued to his head with the amount of gel he uses on it. He has super white fake looking teeth. He believes in smiling this gaudy fake smile to all his customers. And he uses a ton of cologne and after shave you can always smell him before you see him. The smell is horrible but he insists it's great. He is 24. But he looks about 15. I still don't think he can grow a beard. He wears this fake black mustache. And he wears a crisp black suit everyday or a gray suit. I mean he's manager of a hot dog, slushi restaurant and he wears a suit to work? He's super mean and cheap. He stays holed up in his box sized office otherwise he's watching our every move and following the customers around to make sure there satisfied. The others that work there are Claire, Jimmy, Brody and I. Cho is my steady girlfriend. We've been going out for almost 9 months. Before summer came I gave her a promise ring entitling I'd be true to her. And I had. Cho was the one for me. She was everything I wanted in a girl and more. Her cute nose dark almond shaped eyes and shiny black hair kind, caring, considerate, smart, precious, beautiful, fun, daring, Quidditch lover, Quidditch player. Oh how I missed her. She was vacationing for the summer on Bermuda. With her parents. And I was of course at the Dursley's at least until mid August. It's only July 15th now. We'd been exchanging letters. At first Cho's letters had been long and in-depth and I could tell she was missing me. But now her letters had become… different. Her handwriting was not careful or beautiful now her writing was scrawled quickly like she didn't want to be writing the letters. We'd been writing a letter a day but now she writes me twice a week and the letters are short. She explains she's been busy. But hasn't explained what she's been doing. I know it's stupid to draw this much meaning to her letters. But what if she isn't being faithful to me? That's a stupid thought I said to myself and I shook it from my mind. Cho loves me. We'd come to the part of our relationship when we said those 3 words to each other. Everyone at Hogwarts know's were each other's soul mates. I arrived at work. I walk to work everyday it's a short walk usually on the way home I take a bus. Because I'm dead tired. I arrived at work at 10:20. Where have you been!!! Mr. Winer shouted at me. You're late!! May I remind you Potter that we have a schedule to keep! With you late it sets everything off schedule. I've told you before but I'll tell you again! A restaurant is like a clock if the clock is kept well and oiled regularly and all the screws and such are in place then the clock works properly. But if one screw is out of place the whole clock will not work! Meaning that your lateness can bring this restaurant down! Okay, Mr. Winer it won't happen again. You've told me that before Potter. Once more and you'll be doing trash duty for a week. And I'll take money from your pay check. Okay Mr. Winer. Now get to work! I put on my apron and stupid hat. And joined Claire at the counter. Oh no Mr. Potter you'll be serving the slushy's today. Bloody hell I muttered under my breath. What was that Potter? Nothing sir nothing. He gave me another deadly glare and turned on his heel and went to his office. The slushi machine is a terror. Its bubble gum pink. And does not work properly at all. You have to slam your fist into it a dozen times to get one cup of slushi. And sometimes it just stops working. It's very popular. Today as usual, everyone wanted a slushi. The orders for slushy's were piling up and I was pounding my fist onto the machine and kicking it and cursing under my breath at the machine, but not a drop of liquid was coming out. Harry we need the slushy's ASAP Jimmy called from the counter. Brody, who was manning the grills, said I'll give it a try. Go ahead. He ran towards it and did a flying mid air kick he slammed into, it with such force that the machine knocked over and lime green slushi started pouring out. Bloody fuckin hell Brody yelled! He was withering on the floor his ankle bent at a sickly angle. The group of little boys and girls assembled at the counter gasped. And the mothers of the children looked disapprovingly at me. Because they couldn't see Brody lying on the floor they thought I had cursed. I ignored there stares. And knelt besides Brody. Your ankle doesn't look very good I said. Claire was bending next to him. Jimmy looked nervous I'll get Mr. Winer. There's no need to get me the cold voice of Mr. Winer spoke. I came out of my office to see what all this chaos was. Slushi mix leaked into my office. And what has happened to Martin? He hurt his ankle kicking the slu- I mean he had a bad fall I said. Mr. Winer has no idea how we treat the slushi machine. Well, well. Jimmy don't stand there like a statue call an ambulance for Mr. Martin. Potter pick up the machine and mop up the floor. Jones he spoke to Claire man the counter. And offer our customer's free medium slushy's on the house. And I'll be in my office I have some paper work to finish up then I'll be speaking to Mr. Potter. Great I thought to myself. In a few minutes the paramedics came and carried Brody out on a stretcher. I lifted the heavy machine off the floor. There was a large dent in the side of it. I mopped the liquid up.


End file.
